board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Song by Today's Artist
Rules 1. Vote for up to three of your favorite song by the day's artist. 2. Please limit the songs to ones that have appeared on official studio albums/EPs/B-sides/or official singles. 3. Nominate up to two artists per day (subject to change). 4. Only vote for today's Artist. Retro-votes and votes for bands other than the current days will not be counted. 5. 5 Nominations will place the artist onto the list for future polls Past Winners Day #1: Queen Day #2: The Beatles Day #3: The Who Day #4: The Rolling Stones Day #5: Pink Floyd Day #6: Weezer Day #7: Lady Gaga Day #8: U2 Day #9: Iron Maiden Day #10: Oasis Day #11: Nirvana Day #12: AC/DC Day #13: Black Sabbath Day #14: Metallica |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|'Master of Puppets - 6' |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl25" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|''Enter Sandman - 5'' |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"| |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Welcome Home (Sanitarium) - 4 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|One - 4 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|The Unforgiven - 3 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Seek and Destroy - 2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Call of Ktulu - 2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Fade to Black - 2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Disposable Heroes - 2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Wherever I May Roam - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|...And Justice for All - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|No Leaf Clover - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Ride the Lightning - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|The Outlaw Torn - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Bleeding Me - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|The Four Horseman - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Whiplash - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|St. Anger - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|The Shortest Straw - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Hero of the Day - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Nothing Else Matters - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Damage Inc. - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Battery - 1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Wolf and Man - 1 |} Day #15: System of a Down Day #16: The Offspring Day #17: Foo Fighters Day #18: Radiohead Day #19: OutKast Day #20: Gorillaz Day #21: Judas Priest Day #22: Alice in Chains Day #23: Linkin Park Day #24: Eminem Day #25: Red Hot Chili Peppers Special Edition #1: | align="right" class="xl26"|''4'' |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl26" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|''Master of Puppets - Metallica'' | align="right" class="xl26"|''4'' |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"| | |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Baba O'Riley - The Who | align="right"|3 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Time - Pink Floyd | align="right"|3 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Idioteque - Radiohead | align="right"|3 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Hey Ya - OutKast | align="right"|3 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Sunday Bloody Sunday - U2 | align="right"|3 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|War Pigs - Black Sabbath | align="right"|2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|For Whom The Bell Tolls - Metallica | align="right"|2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis | align="right"|2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Paint It, Black - The Rolling Stones | align="right"|2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Chop Suey - System of a Down | align="right"|2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz | align="right"|2 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Say It Ain't So - Weezer | align="right"|1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Aces High - Iron Maiden | align="right"|1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Come as You Are - Nirvana | align="right"|1 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring | align="right"|0 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Wonderwall - Oasis | align="right"|0 |- height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;" | class="xl24" height="17" style="height: 12.75pt;"|Back In Black - AC/DC | align="right"|0 |} Category:Topic Series